Hairy Situations
by Wildatheart843
Summary: When Hicca and Snotlout come across a strange sight at the top of Raven's Point, things become a little more than stressful. Where did all this hair come from? And how will our resident dragon rider deal with explaining this new addition? fem!Hiccup male!Astrid (Tangled twist!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello amazing readers! Last night I watched 'Tangled: Before Ever After' and this idea popped up and wouldn't leave me alone! It is genderbend Hiccstrid, and basically is a HTTYD rendition of the series. I'm not sure If I will continue this, or just leave it as a one-shot, but if you want me to continue it, please let me know!_

 _Also, I will try to update 'Deaf Dangers' and 'This is Berk?' soon, but I am having a small case of writers block, as well as an issue with this thing called 'life', so bare with me!_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

"I still can't believe I agreed to this…"

Snotlout groaned as he followed his younger cousin through the woods, watching as she ran from one part of the forest to the next, doodling in her journal words and scribbles the elder would never understand. The young teen turned around and glared at him.

"Snotlout, you of all people should know what its like to be grounded and kept inside." Hicca smirked at Snotlout's incredulous look and spun back around, continuing her walk up the hill.

"Excuse me! I resent that!" Hicca rolled her eyes as she scribbled another set of words next to a quick drawing of the flower she was examining.

"You can resent it all you want, doesn't change the fact that it's true." Snotlout mumbled angrily before stepping up to the young teen, placing his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place.

"I still don't get what you did to get grounded… and also, why didn't you just ask Asher to sneak you out, or fly Toothless? Seriously, your starting to lose your touch cuz." Hicca jerked away from the older boy and continued walking. They were quickly approaching the top of Raven's Point, causing Snotlout to look back down at the village nervously, while Hicca just continued on, not even fazed by the height.

"1; I got grounded cause I snuck out for a midnight flight and nearly drowned cause Toothless' tail ripped when we were flying over the ocean. 2; Asher agrees with my father's grounding, so he was out of the question, and 3; taking Toothless would've been too obvious." Snotlout sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night and rolled his eyes.

"Has the thought occurred to you that, oh I don't know, Toothless is a pitch-black Night Fury and wouldn't be seen in the pitch-black sky!? Ugh, lets just hurry up and get back before anyone notices you're gone." Hicca was about to respond, only to stop as they finally reached the top of the mountain, the sight of dark, almost ominously glowing spikes freezing her in place. The teen moved forward, green eyes wide, prosthetic clicking quietly as she neared the objects.

"Stoick will literally kill me if anything happens to y-" Snotlout was cut off at the sound of Hicca's shrill yelp, and twisted around from where he was facing the village, just in time to catch the young girl as her prosthetic snagged on a root in the ground. "Hicca! What, what happened!?" Snotlout followed her silent gaze and looked up, only just now noticing the glowing spikes. They started to glow brighter. Hicca gasped, causing him to look back down only to see her fingers glowing the same blueish color.

"Um… S-Snotlout!" Instead of responding, the older teen simply pulled Hicca up from her spot on the ground, grabbed her non-glowing hand, and started sprinting down the hill, away from the now near-blinding glow at the top.

"What did you do!" Snotlout shouted as they continued running down the hill, him having to pause occasionally to keep her from slipping on the ice-covered rocks on her prosthetic. As they ran, the cold night chill froze their skin, adding to the adrenaline rush from the escape.

"I just touched it! I didn't think it would-AH!" Snotlout looked back, only to see the spike-like objects that were at the top of the hill, now following them by shooting out from the ground. His eyes widened, and the grip on his cousin's hand tightened as he sped up, trying to get away from the danger behind them.

" _You just touched it!?_ How did this happen if you _just touched_ it! I swear, I'm going to ground you _myself_ when we get back!" They jumped over some fallen down trees, and dove under others as they finally made it back to the base of the hill. The level ground made it that much easier to turn their fast-ish run, into a full tilt _sprint_ towards the natural bridge-like structure separating the village from Raven's Point.

"I think at this point, I won't object!" Hicca pulled up next to Snotlout, causing him to drop her hand as they ran across the bridge. She looked behind her, checking to see how close the spikes were to them, when a new problem caused her eyes to widen, and her feet to stagger slightly in her sprint. "Oh no…" Snotlout looked back as well, eyes wide at the sight.

Trailing behind them, was a very long trail of blonde _hair_.

" _HOW THE HECK-"_ Hicca was jerked back suddenly, falling to the ground at the stall of movement. She glanced up, only to see the long hair that was trailing behind her, stuck under one of the rocks that had fallen from the tremors the spikes caused.

"Snotlout! I-It's stuck!" Said teen skidded to a stop, then ran back to Hicca and helped her tug on the hair. After a moment of tense tugging, the rock finally moved, causing both teens to fall back, landing on the village side of the bridge. Because of all the tremors, the bridge became unstable, causing the whole structure to collapse into the ocean bellow. With nowhere to cross over, the spikes stopped advancing, the tremors stopped, and the only sound to be heard was the heavy breathing coming from the two teens on the ground.

"What… the heck… just happened…" Snotlout panted out, slowly sitting up. He glanced to his side, seeing his little cousin already sitting up, examining the long locks coming from her head with wide eyes.

"Snotlout…" Snotlout just grinned sheepishly as his eyes followed the rest of the hair, stopping when they met the edge of the cliff, where the rest of the hair fell down the cliffside.

"Well, at least we're alive…?" Hicca glanced at Snotlout incredulously as she stood, starting to pace as she tugged on the hair.

"Alive!? For now! Do you not see the fifty feet of _my-father's-going-to-kill-me_ growing from my head!?" She grabbed Snotlout by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Hicca… HICCA!" He gripped her wrists tightly to catch her attention. "It's not the end of the world! We can just cut it off." Hicca took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out, looking back at the hair on the ground.

"You're… you're right. Let's just get back to my house and get rid of it before morning." Snotlout nodded and the both started walking, only to stop as Hicca was jerked back again by a root in the ground. They shared a look and sighed.

"This might be harder than we thought…"

0o0o0

Hicca heaved a sigh of relief as she dropped her arms to her sides, letting the large amount of blonde hair fall to the wood floor of her room. Snotlout tumbled in from the skylight after her, letting the hair he carried fall as well. The sun was just starting to rise, bathing the village in a soft sunlight. Hicca took another deep breath, the shut the skylight door tightly.

"There… we made it back before morning." Snotlout smiled slightly, then shook his head and stood up, looking at the hair that covered almost the whole ground. "So…"

"Just cut it. I don't care how, or how short, just get rid of it." The older teen nodded, pulling a dagger out of his boot. He brought it up to her hair, and started to cut it, only to jerk to a stop as the metal dagger feel apart in his hands. His eyes widened comically as he looked from the hair, to the dagger.

"Uh-oh…" Hicca's eyebrows rose as she turned around.

"Uh-oh? There shouldn't _be_ an uh-oh! Just cut…" She trailed off as she looked at the broken dagger in her cousin's hand. " _Uh-oh_ …"

"I… I don't think this is supposed to happen…" Hicca groaned and gave the older boy a look that clearly said 'no duh'. He shrugged and walked over to the wall, grabbing an axe that was leaning against it. "We'll just have to try something bigger then." Snotlout heaved the axe up over his shoulder, then with both hands, swung it down towards the blonde trail on the floor, only for the same thing to happen. He looked with wide eyes at the now shattered axe in his hands. "Its not working..." Hicca groaned and fell onto her bed, throwing a hand over her eyes.

"How am I going to explain what happened to my dad, if I wasn't even supposed to leave my room last night!" Snotlout shrugged as he made his way towards her bed, kicking hair out of the way as he went.

"Just don't tell him." Hicca rolled her eyes, and went to explain how that wouldn't work, when a knock on her door caused them both to freeze.

"Hicca?" Asher's voice rang out from the opposite side of the door. The door starting to slowly open jerked the two out of their frozen state, Hicca running to the door and leaning against it to prevent entry, Snotlout running around, desperately trying to hide the massive amount of hair in or under anything possible.

"D-don't come in! I-I'm r-really busy!" She pulled a chair over to the door, nudging it under the knob to keep it closed, then ran to join her cousin in hiding the hair.

"Oh, okay, well your father went to a meeting at the Great Hall and asked me to bring you some breakfast…" Asher's voice called once again from the other side of the door. The two teens in the room shared a relieved expression, happy to know they had a little more time before Stoick showed up.

"Great! Thanks! Just leave it-whoa!" Hicca shrieked as she fell to the ground, her left leg having snagged on some hair that was still on the ground. She could hear Asher banging on the door, yelling her name, and trying to get in. She gasped and grabbed the hair, standing up and trying to find a place for it, only to freeze at the sound of the door breaking of the hinges. She spun around, meeting the wide-eyed gaze of Asher, axe in hand, as he took in the sight before him. Hicca sighed and sheepishly waved.

"Hehe… hey Asher…" She trailed off shrinking back slightly as his face changed to a glare and he walked towards her, causing the hair in her arms to drop, and her to back up slightly.

"What. Did. You. Two. Do." Snotlout chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, while Hicca started to nervously play with her hair.

"Hehe… so, funny story actually…"

 _Once again, not sure if I'll continue this… send a review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Guess who's back from the dead! Just kidding, but with how tired I am from studying and doing homework, I feel brain dead…_

 _Wow I got a way better reaction to this little fic than I thought I would! Thank you everyone for your kind words! I have decided to continue this and turn it into a multi-chaptered fanfic, but updates will most likely not be too quick and sporadic. I really want to try and get my other two on-going stories done before the summer, so this one might not get updated as often. I'm going to a climbing wall training camp tomorrow as well, which just sprung up on me this afternoon, so I'll be spending 5 hours driving up to a training session for this summer! I'm kind of excited, although a little upset 'cause this was my one free weekend that I was going to use to try and update my other stories, oh well, c'est la vie. Hopefully next weekend I will be completely free and able to write!_

 _Also, just want to point out that they are around 16 in this. So let's just say that Hicca and Asher are a little closer than friends, but still in the friend-zone... if that makes any sense?_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

All was silent after the very nervous explanation for the recent events was said. The three teens standing in a room full of hair looked at each other, waiting for someone to break the ice. Finally, Asher sighed and looked at Hicca.

"First of all, are you okay?" Hicca just nodded, rubbing her arm and looking towards the ground. "Second, what are you going to tell Stoick?" The young teen bit her lip, still staring intently at the ground. Asher knew this look. "Oh no, no no no, you have to tell him. You're not getting out of this that easily." Hicca groaned and threw her hands up, letting them drop at her neck in exasperation.

"Asher! Do you know what he will say when he sees all this! Not only can I not cut it off, but it's a completely different _color_!" She groaned and fell onto her bed, rubbing her hands over her eyes. The elder boys both shared a look, then glanced back at Hicca. Snotlout shrugged and started to back up towards the doors.

"Welp. This has been fun, but since I had to deal with this all the way home, it's your turn." He went to turn and run out of the door, only to stop as Asher's hand shot out, blocking his way.

"Are you-Snotlout! You can just leave us! And anyways, this is mainly your fault." Snotlout spluttered, then glared, pointing at Hicca watching the two from her bed.

"My fault! She literally begged me to take her! Isn't it better that I went with her instead of letting her go all by herself?" Asher rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Oh please. So, basically you're saying that you are incapable of telling a fifteen-year-old girl no?" Snotlout simply nodded and crossed his arms.

"You try saying no to someone like Hicca." Hicca sighed and stood up, moving to stand in between the fighting riders.

"Alright, enough! I think we can establish that this is my fault," She sent a pointed look at Asher. "for now, we need to figure out what to do before my dad-" The sound of booming laughter, and the door slamming shut caused all teens to freeze with wide eyes. Hicca groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "-comes back…" Asher looked at the teen, resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see his sharp blue eyes staring down at her.

"Hicca, you have to tell him. The sooner you get it over with, the better." Hicca sighed.

"Asher, I know what it's like to have my father disappointed in me… I don't want to go through that again." Asher watched as her slightly moist eyes fell to the ground in distress. He looked up at Snotlout.

"Snotlout, go tell Stoick that we have to talk to him. We'll be down in a minute." Snotlout nodded, deciding not to argue this time. Asher led Hicca back to her bed, both sinking down on it. Hicca sniffed a little and wrapped her arms around herself. Asher sighed as he gently rubbed her back in a comforting motion.

"Hicca, things have changed. Not only has your Dad changed, but Berk has too. We'll get through this." Hicca simple shrugged, her eyes still not meeting his. He sighed and shook her shoulder. "And besides, you have us!" Toothless warbled from his spot on Hicca's other side. "And Toothless too." Asher chuckled out.

Hicca looked from the teen, to her dragon, then back to Asher. She took a deep breath and nodded, wiping her eyes with her green tunic sleeve.

"Y-you're right. I guess I'm just worried that everything's going to fall into pieces." Asher chuckled and stood up, his hands outstretched to pull the girl up. Hicca took his hands and stood, the teens and dragon making their way towards the stairs.

"Hey, even if it does, we'll be here to help pick them up. But I highly doubt your Dad is really going to be that mad."

And with that, the conversation ended, the three slowly moving down the stairs. The sound of quiet conversation met their ears, and the teens both peeked around the ledge to see Snotlout and Stoick talking in hushed voices. Hicca took a deep breath, then looked up slightly to see Asher's encouraging smile. She nodded, then looked back towards her father.

"Hey, Dad?" Stoick, jumping slightly at the sound of his daughter's voice, looked to the stairs. Just as he opened his mouth to greet the girl, the words were swallowed back down as he watched her slowly come down the stairs, a long trail of _blonde hair_ following. He stared, wide-eyed and frozen as Hicca sheepishly rubbed her arm, trying to meet his gaze, but not being able to. Hicca chuckled quietly and looked up with a sheepish smile. "So… I may have a small predicament…" Stoick surprised look changed to one of anger, causing the teen to shrink back, only to bump into Asher's chest. The boy squeezed her shoulders, as they both waited for the Chief to speak.

"Hicca. What did you do." It was a statement, not a question. Hicca grimaced, then held her hands out in a placating manner.

"Ok, before you completely flip out, I would just like to point out that I am completely-" The young girl was cut of as Stoick abruptly stood from his seat, causing the teens in the room to shrink back in surprise, and in Hicca's case, slight fear. As Stoick went to reprimand his daughter, he paused at the scared look on her face, then sighed.

"Are you alright?"

That… was not the response Hicca expected to get. She nodded silently and looked back to the ground.

"Pleeease don't be mad?" She winced at the pleading tone in her question, not meaning for it to come out that way, but being able to do nothing to take it back. She kept her head down as she heard the heavy foot falls of her father, only raising her gaze when he knelt slightly and placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. She observed the Chief, looking for any sign of disappointment, but only finding concern. It was at that moment when Stoick rubbed a thumb over her cheek that she realized she was crying. "I-I didn't mean for anything to happen, I-" She sniffed and moved her gaze to the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Stoick looked away from his distraught daughter, and up to the two teens watching the exchange. He made a silent gesture for them to wait outside, the boys following orders immediately and closing the door quietly behind them. The Chief sighed internally and placed a hand in between Hicca's shoulders, leading her towards her chair by the fire and letting her sit, observing how she shoved the long locks out of the way. He watched as his daughter took a deep breath and dried her eyes, only for them to moisten again.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, Dad. I know you're probably d-disappointed in me again and I know I disobey-" Stoick cut the girl off once again, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, then bringing his hand under her chin and once again raising her head. Hicca bit her lip as she watched apprehensively.

"Hicca, what happened?" The teen sucked in a breath, her shoulders rising, then slumping back down at the action.

"U-um well, I was getting bored of being stuck in the house all the time, s-so I snuck out." Stoick sighed, figuring he should've known better. "I went up to Raven's Point -there was some neat scenery I wanted to sketch- and I found this weird rock thing, and I touch it, and then this happened…" She raised up some of the hair in demonstration. Stoick narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You touched some rocks? I don't understand how this could come about if you just simply touched some ordinary rocks." Hicca giggled nervously.

"Hehe, yeah… they weren't as ordinary as you think… they were glowing."

"Glowing?"

"Yeah, glowing. Blue."

Stoick stared at his daughter for a moment, then brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not even going to ask what would compel you to touch some glowing rocks, but I will ask this; why didn't you just cut it off?" Hicca shrunk down in her seat and looked off to the side.

"I can't."

"You can't? Why not?"

"I don't know, I just can't!" the teen watched her father sigh and give her a stern look, urging her to elaborate more. "I tried. Everything I used to try and cut it would just fall apart in my hands." She pulled her dagger from her belt and held up a small section of hair, then looked to make sure her father was watching. She brought the knife to her hair, and the two Haddocks sat in silence for a moment as they looked at the now broken weapon.

"… I may need a new dagger…"

 _I know, not the best place to end, but I need to get some more inspiration. Review and let me know what you think! And if you have any requests for anything, feel free to comment or PM them to me! Hope you all are having/have had a fantastic day!_

 _And I feel really bad for waiting so long in between updates, but I have to prioritize and school must come first. Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews last chapter though! I really appreciate you taking the time to give feedback! It really inspires me to think about the possibilities of making writing a future career._

 _xoxo_


End file.
